The Mistress's Daughter, a Monk and a Journey West
by SesshyGal
Summary: what happens when Kagome's eldest daughter runs off to China. thier she meets a monk traveling west, she joins him but with her father on thier heels can she live to see the end of the journey. seqael to The Mistress of Dragons. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

The Mistress's Daughter,  
>a Monk and a Journey West<p>

Chapter 1

I stood before my parents, the lord and lady of the west, i wore my faverite gold kimono. Why they'd summon me to them at this early hour or that my five siblings didn't have to come escapes me. To say in the least, I wasn't a happy camper.

"Siya, it is time for you to take a mate. You're five-hundred years old and we are not getting any younger. You'll soon be the lady of the west; it is time for you to take your position." My father, Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Your father is right Siya, we have chosen the eastern prince as your mate." My mother, the half-dragon Kagome, said.

"I will not mate some random guy because you tell me to; I'll marry someone I love, not for politics. If neither of you remember I don't want the thrown, I want nothing to do with being the lady of the west. Give it to Sheeona, I don't want it, not now or ever." I said, flexing my claws to emphasize my words. "Come talk to me when you make since again."

With that said I fled the throne room, or as I call it my prison, going to the garden. I growled and paced for lack of other things to do. I looked up at the sky with hopeful golden eyes. My wings and tail were gold to match. My twin sister, Sheeona, and I took after my father in looks: silver hair (that came to the back of my knees while my sisters came to her shoulders), magnesium strips and a blue crescent moon on our foreheads.

"I don't want to be the lady of the west, I want to travel. Meet someone who loves me for me, not my father's money, land and power." I whispered before jumping on the brick wall that surrounds the castle. I unfolded my wings and took off. I didn't care where I was going but I needed out, away from this prison. I flew for days, stopping when necessary; I was as free as a bird or a dragon, in my case.

_~Kagome's view~_

"Siya, Siya!" I called as I walked through the garden. One guard came up to me. "Have you seen Siya?"

"Yes, milady, she left the castle and headed in the direction of China." He said and my eyes widened. "I believe the day before yesterday."

I ran to Sesshomaru's study, he was in a meeting. I didn't care as I busted threw the doors of the study. They looked at me but only my mate noticed something was wrong.

"What is the matter, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, the meeting forgotten and his attention on me.

"Siya, she…she is gone, I can't find her. A guard told me she left the grounds of the castle the day before the yesterday." I told him, he was on his feet in seconds.

"We must find her, come Kagome, we leave in ten minutes." He said and we went to get our stuff to leave, our daughter was a bird in a cage. Of course, we knew how hard it was on her. We have to bring her home because we still love her.

_~Sanzo's view~_

"Hey Sanzo, I'm hungry." Goku said for the umpteenth time. "Hakkia stop!" The demon beside me looked back at him.

"Why Goku?" He replied but Goku jumped ahead of the jeep. Hakkia turned the car so he wouldn't hit the stupid monkey that I was glaring at.

"She is still breathing." Goku said so I looked at the ground in front of him. There was a young women laying on her side.

**Hey Guys, **

**I got the idea of a sequel from 'sesshy and kags' so plz thank that user for me. Alright so this time it is not centering around Sesshomaru and Kagome but their heir and Sanzo. Tell me what you think.**

**~SesshyGal**

_To be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I slowly roused from my sleep; one thing that was different was I wasn't on sand but a soft bed. There were unfamiliar smells surrounded me; some more pleasant than other to my sensitive nose. This wasn't the castle so there was one up side but now I have to find out where I am. I didn't open my eyes and continued to sleep.

"Goku, why didn't you tell me that you saw a girl, I would have stopped." Said a kind voice, it belonged to a male in his 20's or mid 30's and most likely a demon.

"Well we were a little too close so I thought that you might run her over before you could stop." Said a different voice, this one was younger then the first a teenager or younger.

"Will you two cut it out, you're driving me insane." Another voice yelled, he was about the same age as the first one.

"When is she going to wake up?" Another groaned. I had to hide a growl of frustration from the four males, they were being very rude.

"If you don't mind guys, I'm trying to sleep or I'm going to kill you." I snapped and seconds later there was a rustle of cloth. I growled and opened my eyes to meet bright purple eyes. The owner had golden hair and was slim but muscular, not at all bulky like the men I'd seen back at home. On top of it all, I was dead sure he is a monk; there was a scroll on his shoulders and a red mark on his forehead. He wore a pure white attire, which was kind of strange.

"Oh so you're awake, how are you feeling?" I heard someone say. I looked at the owner; he wore a green attire there was a purple thing that looped over his shoulder and tied at his hip. There was something covering one of his green eyes and brown hair. There was a white dragon wrapped around his neck so that made me a little more conferrable "I'm Hakkia. Sanzo I think you're making her uncomfortable." The monk went and sat down picking up a piece of paper.

"Hello, I'm Gojyo, nice to meet you beautiful." I looked at the door; the man who spoke had red hair and eyes. He wore brown clothing and had a smile on his face. There was a boy beside him. He had brown spiky hair with a gold cornet on his head. He wore a white shirt with a black and red thing over it with a orange thing with spikes pocking out from breath it. The boy ran over to the bed that I was currently on.

"Hello I'm Goku. Who are you?" he asked his innocent gold eyes looking up at my own

"I'm Siya, a traveling warrior. It is a pleasure to meet the four of you. So where are we exactly?" I said with a smile, I couldn't be mad at Goku, he was a cute kid.

"I have one question Siya." I looked back at the monk, Sanzo, to tell him go on. "Why were you lying on the ground when we found you?"

"Oh, I had to rest, you see, not too long before hand a hoard of demons attacked me. I was just taking a breather." I explained. "I'm headed west to India, at the moment so I need as much rest as I can get to finish the trip there."

"What a surprise so are we." Hakkia said. "But may I ask why?"

"I am seeing the world and all it has to offer. I want to see the world for the good and the bad." I said, I lost hope of going back to sleep any time soon. "Since we are headed in the same direction, may I travel with the four of you? I won't be any trouble at all, I promise."

"Do what you want but first what are you?" Sanzo said with a glance to me.

"I'm a half-demon, but I'm only a fourth human. The other part is dragon, cool huh?" I replied with a small smirk at their shocked faces. "My mother is half-dragon, half-human while my father is a full blooded demon."

They stayed shock still for what seemed like forever and no sign of ending soon. Goku was the first to break through the shock. His innocent gold eyes looking up at my face, as I smiled at him, kids, my only weakness.

"So that explains the tail and wings." He said with a laugh. "Hey Sanzo, I'm hungry."

"If you want, I could go get something to eat. I bet I could find some deer or even some rabbits nearby." I said putting a clawed finger to my chin.

"So you hurt your food? Where are you from, Siya?" Hakkia asked. "Most people around here go to a restraint or something along those lines."

"Sounds great, Hakkia." I responded before getting up to leave with the four men to get some food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat in the back of Hakkia's weird machine that he calls Hakaru. Instead of the golden kimono I'd worn here I now wore a silver shirt that looped around my neck and went under my arms, keeping my upper back bare. The jeans were not as complex, their was a simple silver trail on the right leg starting at the bottom of the pants leg and going up to my hip while the jeans were low on my hips, showing a little bit of my belly. I was smiling up at the blue sky that was the greatest heaven I had ever known.

"Hey Siya, is there some thing bothering you? If you want, I'll throw the water sprite out of the jeep." Goku said, after me being quiet for a few hours must have driven the poor kid insane.

"I'd like to see you try, you stupid monkey." Gojyo said standing up with a beer in hand and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey you two! I'm fine Goku. This is my first taste of freedom, I've never..." I stopped myself from mentioning my home. "Never mind but don't worry, Gojyo is causing me no problems."

"Siya why did you cute off mid-sentence?" Hakkia asked looking at me threw the corner of his eye.

"It is a very painful memory. I don't want to talk about it. I bet there are things the four of you don't like talking about." I said my face serious for a moment. "Hey anyone hungry?"

"I am Siya!" Goku exclaimed and I smiled at the boy. I heard someone groan from the front, so I looked up at Sanzo.

"Now he'll never shut up." Sanzo said, pulling out a metal object, it was small with a tiny brawl and a round piece.. I laughed before standing up in seconds; my determiner changed. I was on edge with my senses on high alert for even the smallest creature or a small step to imply that danger was near.

"Sorry to crash the party guys but we've got company." I said golden eyes set on the demons about five yards away. "I'm sure they don't want to talk about the weather."

Hakkia stopped, and quicker then the eye could see; I stood in front of the jeep my twin blades in my hands. I flew forward to meet the hoard before they got too close. I sliced them down not not noticing the four males helping me. The sound of something exploding seconds before an object entered my belly.

I howled in pain as the object submerged itself deep inside me and blood poured out to land on the ground bellow. In the same moment, my golden eyes turned red as crimson as my beast consumed me. I put the blades back in their scabbards. My nails glowed with poison. In moments the demons were reduced to bloody chunks of meat with not a single one receivable.

"Siya are you alright?" I heard Goku call, snapping back to my rational side. I turned to the younger boy, then I walked over to him with a small smile.

"Shit, they got me good. I should heal fully by tomorrow. I think, this is a very strange wound." I said pulling out the dreaded object that dared to harm me. "Could one of you help me for a moment? I need to bandage my wound."

Hakkia walked forward and touched the wound. I hissed in pain at the feathery like touch. He looked up at me with his green eyes, their was a hint of worry in his gaze.

"Siya, this is serious, most demons would be dead. You need to lay down before you hurt yourself." He said so I did as he told me to do.

"Hakkia, I'm too strong to die from such a small wound. Many have tried and many have failed; I don't die." I told him. "Well not easily that is. I am my father's daughter after all. I lost count of how many assassins come after my head or to get something out of my father."

I lay back to watch the blue sky with a smile. I would wince if Hakkia touched the wound but it was a moment of bliss. He was helping me not even knowing who I am. I closed my eyes to sleep for a few hours; I'd need my strength to heal the strange wound.

"Siya you need to stay awake." Hakkia instructed. I laughed at him with a smile. I turned golden eyes on the demon.

"Hakkia, I'm in no danger of dying, I just need to sleep." I said with a yawn not caring about my pride or anything for that matter. Father always says stay on guard. With that, I closed my eyes to get some sleep." I already knew I'd have to fight for my freedom.

~Sanzo's view~

I watched from a distance as Hakkia helped fix up the half-demon. We knew nothing of her plans or anything about her past. What did she want or is she truly just a traveler?

"Guys keep on guard around her, we have no idea what she wants. Knowing nothing about her we can't trust her." I told the three demon males that I traveled with.

"Of course but she has no malice in her aura." Hakkia said.

"I think you're wrong Sanzo. She is too kind to be an assassin." Goku said. " How about we just talk to her?"

I sighed before lighting a cigarette. "Alright, we'll try talking to her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sat up in the back of the jeep. I smiled at Goku and looked up at the sky. It had to be hours after sunset. I looked up at Sanzo.

"Siya." Goku said to get my attention so I turned to him. "What are you running from that scares you so much?"

"Goku, it is complicated." I said simply with a small frown.

"Don't worry, we can keep up." Gojyo said smiling at me. I sighed knowing that I had to tell them some time.

"I'm the heir to the western lands, daughter to Sesshomaru and Kagome. My twin sister and I, either one of us can get the thrown. I don't want it but she does. I see my home as a prison, instead of feeling like a princess: I'm a prisoner to my crown. The last straw was when my parents told me who I was to mate." I growled, my eyes turning to a goldish red. "Now my parents are probably going to can and get me. And that's the half of it."

"That's fucked up! Who does this man think he is?" Gojyo said, his teeth grounded together.

"That doesn't make sense at all, if they know that you don't want it. Why don't they give it to your sister?" Goku asked.

"Gojyo, he's my father and he sees me as property, I guess. Goku, it is because I'm his first born." I answered their questions my hands in fist at my side. "I don't have my freedom till I beat my father in battle."

I looked up and saw all four of them watching me. I sighed looking away from the, I didn't need pity: not now, not ever. I felt someone lean on my shoulder so I looked back down at Goku.

"You want to be free, and then be free. No one can give you your freedom." Sanzo said and my head shot up to him, eyes wide. He was right, I had to smile at my stupidity. "You'll help us stop the resurrection and in return we'll make sure you don't go back."

"Deal. Are you guys hungry?" I said with a smile knowing they most likely were.

"We'll wait till the village, we'll arrive about noun." Hakkia said.

"Siya you were hurt you need to rest." Goku mattered as he fell to sleep, his head on my shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll rest for a while longer. Wake me up at dawn alright?" I said. Gojyo gave me a small nod, so I leaned my head on Goku's. I fell to sleep quick enough, for the first time my slumber was peaceful.

~Sanzo's view~

"She must be strong, most people would have ended their pain the easy way. But she suffered through it and tried to make something of herself." Hakkia said. "She wasn't kidding she doesn't die easily.

I looked back at the girl in question, she was sleeping soundly. Her will to live was a force to be recorded with. It was surprising that she could smile all the time with her past.

"Thank you." She whispered in her sleep and a small smile appeared on my face. I turned vaxk to looking at the front of the jeep.

"She is strong in many ways but I hope she can stay strong threw this." I said more to myself then Hakkia.

"I am not going to give up, "I'll see this threw." Siya said and I turned to look at her. "I've killed many assassins and demons to know I can't give in or up."

"Did we wake you, Siya?" Hakkia asked sending aglance to the back seat.

"Yes, but don't worry it is fine." She said with a small laugh. "Back home I would still be up, running things for my father."

She looked down at Goku with a simle on her face. I looked away from her to the night sky. Siya was defiantly a sight to see. Her silver hair: pooled around her, shinning in the moonlight. Her golden eyes warm, as honey on a hot day. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a shimmering silver shirt. Even her soft voice added to the sight of perfection.

"Sanzo, thank you. I am glad I met the four of you." She said and I smiled in to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I sat in the back board out of my mind. Goku and Gojyo, somehow, got knocked out. Sanzo wasn't much for conversation and Hakkia seemed pretty upset about something. I sighed and looked up at the inviting blue sky.

I wish I hadnt helped render the pair unresponsive, but their shouting was hurting my ears. Then on top of that Sanzo's pistol kept going off. I closed my eyes to try and find anything to work off my frustrations on.

"Hey Sanzo, I'm going to scout ahead, I'll be back in a moment." I said, jumping into the sky, wings aching from not being used in so long. "This feels wonderful, nothing like a blue sky to fix your problems." I flew for a while with a smile plastered on my face.

~Sanzo's view~

Siya had yet to come back and it was starting to bug me. It wasn't like her to just disappear, something was wrong. I looked around to find the half-demon but to no avail.

"Something isn't right Siya should be back by now." Hakkia said, looking ahead. "We should check on her."

"Agreed, that father of hers could be the problem you know." Gojyo said in the back as he sat up. Goku nodded in agreement with Gojyo.

"Then what are you three waiting for, an invitation?" I said getting out my gun. "Hakkia drive faster."

~Siya's View~

My father's poisonous whip wrapped around my ankles throwing me to the ground. I stood up and pulled out the twin blades that rested at my hips. I growled at him but no reaction came from my father.

"I'm not going back, I don't want the thrown; not now, not ever, I'm not going back with you." I said with goldish red eyes as I looked upon the man before me.

"You have no choice in the matter, Siya, now stop acting like a child and come with me." The stonic demon lord said. A gunshot rand out as the bullet entered my father's stomach.

"Need some help Siya?" Sanzo said as he came to stand beside me. Goku and Gojyo took positions in front of me while Hakkia stood beside me on the opposite side of Sanzo.

"Why not the more the merrier as I've always said." I replied. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, beautiful." Gojyo said and I laughed at him.

"Are you hurt Siya?"Goku asked with a look back at me.

"I'm fine Goku, don't worry about me." I said I wasn't use to people worrying about me; it was an alien thing to me. "Guys help when it is absolutely needed but I have to beat him into submission."

"But Siya he could kill you." Goku said with a frown. "If he wins you'll be forced to go back to that place."

"I Know Goku and if I can't beat him, I hope you four will stick to your end of the deal." I said with a growl in my father's direction. "Stay back you guys, things might get ugly."

_Hey Guys,_

_What do you think so far? I'm trying to keep them all in character. Sanzo is the only one that will change during this. So tell me what you guys think. Stay tuned and thank you for reading, guys._

_~SesshyGal_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I flew to stand in front of the four males that I called pack. I growled at the man who held the key to my prison. I saw my mother and one other person to my right. There were archers hidden behind the rocks, I was surrounded by his lackies.

"You couldn't come by yourself to capture one tiny creature. Father, you've gotten slower in your age than I'd thought." I snapped, my eyes red as crimson. "Tell them to back off, old man."

"You're in no position to be ordering me around, Siya. Before we leave, those four will die." He said drawing his sword. "Do they know that I'm your father?"

I shot forward as arrows flew at me. I never knew fear till he trained me, but I'd gotten used to it. I whirled one of the swords to block the arrows. Then I clashed with my father, with the sword in my left hand, I sliced open his hip with the sword in my other hand.

I jumped back as he went for my head. I growled at him before jumping towards him, my sword aimed at his head. He blocked the attack, but he was having difficulties doing so. This was nothing to me after every battle I've lived through. I landed on the ground behind him and sliced his back open.

"Father!" I heard someone scream. I turned to the voice. It was my twin sister wearing a silver kimono to match her hair and eyes. "Father are you all right?"

"Sheeona, what are you doing here?" I asked and she turned her silver eyes to my golden ones.

"Sister, I'm here to bring you home. I'll force you if I have to. You don't belong here. You belong with your family." She told me as she stood walking over to me.

"I will not go back to a place where other people will live my life for me. I'm sorry my beloved sister, but I will not, cannot, go back." I said taking up a fighting stance as she did. "Don't make me hurt you little sister."

Sheeona shot at my throat and I grabbed her wrists. She smashed into the cliff side but she pulled herself out of the rubble. Something sliced into my back so I turned to my father. I sliced at his arm till he was forced to let go of his sword. I pulled it out and threw it to the side.

I was punched in the stomach so I went to my knees before looking up at my mother. I growled at her before jumping up and sliced open her belly. She hit the ground at my feet. My sister jumped at me to get me away from her mother. I pulled out a dagger and sliced into her arm before kicking her in the face.

I got to my feet struggling to breathe. I had a good number of injuries: internal bleeding, claw marks on my cheeks, a hole in my stomach, acid burning in to my wrist, arrows sticking out of me and whip marks on my ankles. It was a surprise I was still on my feet without limping.

"Siya, get in!" Goku yelled as the jeep drove up in front of me. I jumped in quickly with a wince of pain. "Hakkia, let's get out of here!"

"Siya, Siya!" Gojyo yelled as I finally passed out from my injuries. There were tears on my cheeks at the thought that I hurt Sheeona as I dreamed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Siya, you're a stubborn idiot, you know that." Sanzo yelled at me. "You almost got yourself killed for your pride."

"He would have killed all four of you if I hadn't done so." I snapped back, I'd only been awake for two minutes before Sanzo started yelling at me. "I will not watch you die Sanzo; you guys are my first real friends. Everyone else wanted something else from me, so I couldn't let you get hurt."

Sanzo sighed before sitting down in a chair by my bedside. I put my hand on my head; all I felt at the moment was pain. I lay back down before I reopened any of my wounds.

"Siya, do you need anything? Hakkia has to get some supplies." Sanzo said, he sounded like he got no sleep the night before.

"Something to stop the pain and some new bandages." I said tapping my chin with my index finger. "Some food and a drink please." I looked over at him before putting my hand on his. "I'm sorry I made you worry Sanzo, it won't happen again."

"I'm going to hold you to that Siya. Next time, were going to help, even if you tell us not to." He said with a glare, I only smiled at him. "You are so annoying half-demon, but if you die, I swear, I'll find a way to kill you again. Don't pull a stunt like that again, ever."

I laughed at him as he went to deal with something. He was different from most humans I'd met; normal humans ran at the sight of me and prayed to some form of a god. But Sanzo hadn't, which had to be the shock of my life, and on top of it, he was lecturing me about how stupid I'd acted. With a simple word he made me rethink my view of the human race.

"Sanzo, I'm forever in your debt." I said with a true smile just before said person walked in. "Sanzo thanks for just being you and for helping me through this."

"Why are you thanking me for being who I am?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"Think about what I am and how humans normally react to one of my kind." I said and the look didn't leave his face. "Most run at the sight of me but you, man where do I start? First of all you talked to me without a single death threat but on top of that you worried for my safety. When no one else would help me after knowing me for years, you helped me after a few days. You're extraordinary for a human and a loyal friend."

He stood shock still at my little speech and I had to smile. I guess his reactions to what I say were another thing I liked about the monk. It was almost funny how quick this human had me wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know.

"Siya, you are awake!" Goku exclaimed as he ran into the room and jumped on the bed. "Hey want something to eat because I'm starving."

"Goku, calm down, I just woke up. I'm hungry as well." I laughed running my hand threw his hair. "Hakkia will be back soon, I hope."

"Goku let Siya sleep; she took quite the beating the other day.' Hakkia said as he and Gojyo entered the room. "How do you feel Siya? I have what you asked for."

"Thanks and everything is painful and that is all I have to say on the matter." I replied taking the things I asked for after sitting up. I looked over at Sanzo, who had a small smile on his lips. "Goku is fine, he's causing me no grief."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I held my shoes in one as I tried to get out of the inn. It has been tree days since I woke up and the four males were not letting me out of bed. It was driving me crazy; my wounds were nearly completely healed now.

"Siya, where do you think you're going? You were told to stay in bed till Hakkia said otherwise." Sanzo said as he stepped into my line of sight.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said with a smile, I then held my hand out to him. "Sanzo I want to show you something."

He didn't move so I grabbed his wrist after slipping my shoes on. I lead him outside and jumped up on to the roof with Sanzo over my left shoulder. I put him down and turned away to look at the night sky with what I planned to tell him, I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Sanzo, this is one thing I love more about being me is my ability to fly." I said before going in to the story that I needed to tell. "When I was young, about one hundred years old, I joked with my father. He took it far more serious then he should have, so he decided to train me how to fight. He was hard on me for my first lesson."

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded as he stared at me, his aura told me that he was both confused and curious of why I was telling him this.

"I had to fight off twenty or so guards. They beat me till my beast took control. The only thing I know is in the end there blood coated my claws and mixed with my own blood." I said with a voice that was a growl influencing my voice. "After that day I never trusted my parents again and it leads me to run away. Now, I'm happier than I ever remember myself being before."

He didn't say anything and I was thankful. I leaned back on my heels for a moment before turning around and pulling Sanzo on to my back with my wings unfolded. I jumped into the sky feeling the familiar caress of the wind as I flew above the town for a better view of things.

"Siya what are you doing?" He asked and a small smile appeared on my lips. I looked back at him from over my shoulder.

"I'm showing you something that most humans will never know. How it feels to fly, seeing things from above." I said. "Now just look around and enjoy the view."

I flew faster; it is wonderful to have this freedom. It was something that picked me up no matter what happened. But this time, it was bliss, and all because of a human; I'm toast.

"Thank you for showing me this Siya." He whispered.

"And thank you for being my friend." I said, I forgot everything except him, me and the sky. I wasn't alone anymore and it was the best feeling. His arms tighten around my neck as I speed up.

"Siya, we should head back before Hakkia finds you gone." Sanzo said.

"Oh, but I don't want to go back yet. My injuries are almost not seeable anymore, I think I deserve a little freedom." I said but turned to the inn anyway.

I landed outside the inn and removed his arms from my neck already missing the feeling. I then kissed him on the cheek before running to my room. I ten laid down and fell to sleep. There was a smirk on my lips as I slept.


End file.
